July11Updates
July 31st, 2011 *Sage Reviews: Catherine *5 Second Movies: The Witch Live-Action Film *Obscurus Lupa: Lupa & NChick - Honor and Glory *Read Right to Left: Lock On! *WTFIWWY: Regret at Leisure July 30st, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Spiderman Musical Review *Benzaie: Beary & Ben Season 1 *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Moby Dick *Anifile: Ro-Kyu-Bu! *Brows Held High: The Doom Generation July 29th, 2011 *Music Movies: Hedwig & the Angry Inch *The AngryJoeShow: Rusty Hearts Impressions (Beta) *ToddInTheShadows: Glitter *WTFIWWY: Live - Don't Mess With the Amish *Rap Critic: Music Video - Cut Down *That Sci-Fi Guy: Unboxing the Matrix (Sentinel) July 28th, 2011 *Year Three: Ninjas vs Pirates - The Other Third Year Anniversary *The Cinema Snob: Nekromantic *Anime Abandon: Vampire Wars *Bad Movie Beatdown: Half Past Dead *Space Ninja: The Eel and the Rat *Nerd To The Third Power: Captain America! July 27th, 2011 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Guys Gone Wild Spring Break - Young and Hung *Linkara: Power Rangers Zeo #1 & Doctor Who Classics #7 Commentaries *Phelous (shows): Boogeyman 2 (1983) *MikeJ: The BBQ Song *16-Bit Gems: Earthbound NES Prototype July 26th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Duck Tales *Cheap Damage: Club Penguin Card Jitsu *The Game Heroes: Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planewalkers 2012 *Vangelus: Vaudiosonic Ep. 2 - Dead Spaced July 25th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic Book Advertisements *Sage Reviews: Call of Juarez - The Cartel *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Monkey Death Ray: Episode 3 *The Sound Pit: The RHCP and Josh Klinghoffer *The Game Heroes: Adults Only - The Guy Game *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Demolition Man July 24th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Captain America *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Call of Juarez - The Cartel *Benzaie's Top 5: JEM and the Holograms Bloopers *Obscurus Lupa Presents: American Ninja 5 *The Game Heroes: Sketch Master - Punch Out *Nash: Dr. Who Classic - The Happiness Patrol July 23rd, 2011 *The Spoony Experiment: Final Fantasy X-2 Part 2 *GameFap: Let's Fap in Public - True Love *Video Games Awesome: Portal 2 is AWESOME! *Anifile: Blade *Seans Game Reviews: Kingdom Hearts Review *Let's Play Shortys: Beethoven's 2nd *Brows Held High: The Brown Bunny July 22nd, 20ll *Welshy Reviews:Psychoville *The Nostalgia Chick: Captain America *The Machinimist: Top 5 Red v Blue Moments *The Distressed Watcher: Printers Always Fail July 21st, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 61 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 *You Can Play This: Itadaki Street Portable *Deja View: Turkish Captain America *Suede: Final Fantasy VII with Commentary *Nerd To The Third Power: Deathly Hallows Hollowed Out Again July 20th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Harry Potter 7 Parts 1 & 2 *The Cinema Snob: Caligula II *Phelous (shows): The Boogeyman *The Psychotaku Show: One Piece Punch Battle *Shameful Sequels: Lake Placid 2 July 19th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Rad *Comic Book Issues: Thunderbolts #159 *Linkara: Bimbos BC & Adamantium Rage Commentary *Lindsay Ellis: Team NChick - Super 8 Vlog *The Game Heroes: The Music - Final Fantasy 7 *Video Games Awesome: Show and Trailer LIVE! July 18th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Rise of Arsenal #3-4 *Forget About It: Fight Club *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Army of Ages *Let's Play Shortys: Moonwalker *JesuOtaku: Furuba Cast Interview - Tohru & Yuki July 17th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Harry Potter Kinect *Sage Reviews: Shadows of the Damned *Obscurus Lupa Presents: American Ninja 4 *WTFIWWY: Live - Furry Batmobile July 16th, 2011 *Brows Held High: The Man Who Fell To Earth *Benzaie's Top 5: Top 5 Murder Attempts in JEM *Video Games Awesome: Dr. Suess Minecraft *SadPanda: SadPanda & ChaosD1 Play Portal 2 (Final) *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama EP 6 - Welcome Home *CR: Let's Play My Little Pony - Story of the Blanks July 15th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Grease 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Warhammer 40k Kill Team *Welshy Reviews: Wolf Creek *The Distressed Watcher:Harry Potter - Deathly Hallows Part 2 *WTFIWWY: The Wang Of America *HorrorCast: Ep.2 *Rap Critic Reviews: Rap vs Metal July 14th, 2011 *Anime Abandon: Ninja Scroll *Brad Jones: Midnight Heat *Bad Movie Beatdown: Shadow Man *MarzGurl Sings!: Golden Sky *Monkey Death Ray: Episode 1 Color and Announcements *You Can Play This: Taiko No Tatsujin Go! Go! Godaime *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 49: Missed Opportunities July 13th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Pink Flamingos *Phelous (shows): Boogeyman 3 *Shameful Sequels: Alien Resurrection *Substance TV: Japanese Game Developers In Crisis? July 12th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Milk Money *History of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder *The Nostalgia Chick: Jem Outtakes *Year Three: Interstella 5555 - Bloopers and Extended Scenes *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: "ET" *Familiar Faces: Anne Qwish *Comic Book Issues: Star Wars Legacy - Wars July 11th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Rise of Arsenal #1-2 *The Spoony Experiment: Final Fantasy X-2 Review - Part 1 *The Sound Pit: Top 5 John Frusciante Songs *Phelous: Boogeyman 2 In Danube Seconds *PawDugan: Road Trip Songs: 720 Miles of Music (and back again) July 10th. 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Little Mermaid *The AngryJoeShow: Blistered Thumbs E3 Awards - Vote Now! *Obscurus Lupa Presents: America Ninja 3: Blood Hunt *The Game Heroes: Is the iCade awesome? *Bonekickers Reviews Episode 1 July 9th, 2011 *Musical Youth: Meet The California Raisins *GYMDK: Sonic Pocket Adventure *Seans Game Reviews: SSF4:Arcade Edition Review (PC Version) *Brows Held High: Perfume - The Story pf a Murderer. July 8th, 2011 *Nash: Doctor Who Classics - Dimensions In Time *The AngryJoeShow: Thor - God Of Thunder Angry Review *Welshy: Killjoy *Bennett The Sage: You Wish You Were Me! *The Distressed Watcher: Advertisement Overload *Heart of Gaming: Season Finale July 7th, 2011 *Suede: Trailer for Suede's Return *The Cinema Snob: Nightdreams *Bad Movie Beatdown: Mercenary for Justice *You Can Play This: Initial D *Video Games Awesome: Mario Kart Wii is AWESOME! *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama EP 5 - Trampled Affections *Nerd To The Third Power: Transformers 3 July 6th, 2011 *Year Three: A Frog in Chicago Again *Phelous (shows): Boogeyman 2 *Brad Tries: Orbitz *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko Anime Basics - Gakuran *16-Bit Gems: Liberty or Death July 5th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Nostalgia Critic (Sort of): Transformers 3 Review *Year Three: Sexual Awakening of the Human Nerd Part 3 *Eric Power: Mario on Paper *Year Three: Bad Movie Beatdown Crossover Outtakes *Lindsay Ellis: Todd and Lindsay: Transformers 3 Vlog July 4th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Barbi Twins Adventures #1 *Music Video Theater: Suburban Knights Music Video *Year Three: Brad and Phelan Try Grass Jelly *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses Alice in Wonderland in Paris *Guru Larry: Uncharted 3 - First Impressions *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! The Club Dumas July 3rd, 2011 *Year Three: CA Dance Spectacular 3 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: American Ninja 2: The Confrontation *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Interviews Elder Scrolls V Skyrim *Sage Reviews: Alice: Madness Returns *JesuOtaku Reviews: Phoenix *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Brad and Spoony on Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon *Benzaie: Conan Makes An Announcement July 2nd, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights Part 7 *GYMDK: Episodes 12-17 Commentary *Video Games Awesome: Alice: Madness Returns is AWESOME! *Brows Held High: Naked Lunch *SadPanda: ChaosD1 & SadPanda Play Portal 2, Part 4 *Seans Game Reviews: Sonic Generations First Impressions July 1st, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights Part 6 *Zeitgeist Game Review: Dungeon Siege III Review *The Distressed Watcher: Ask Skeletor - Episode 4 *Video Games Awesome: Show and Trailer: Team Fortress 2 Special! *Nash: Justice League of America (1997) Review *Vangelus: V-Chat Programming Lapse *Rap Critic Reviews: Just Can't Get Enough Category:Updates